Lost Sister Found
by TaylorKnuckles42287
Summary: Amy finds her half sister, running from Robuttnick(eggman),seeing she is the only one left besides amy,she takes her in and tries to get someone to love her sister,as her sister tries to get sonic to love and want Amy
1. First Meeting of Sisters

I only own Taylor,not the other chars.......please do not take her without telling me,but you can Roleplay with her by emailing Thanks

12 years ago:

A small pink hedgehog sat in the lap of an older one,this small one was odd for she had long red-gold hair and in some places even human skin, her green eyes watched Robuttnick who was watching on his screen another pink hedgehog holding the hand of a speeding blue hedgehog, then the girl's eyes looked up at the woman"Mama who is that girl??" her mother looked down at her with a soft smile"That is your older half sister, Amy Rose, promise me you will run to her if you ever get free,she will keep you safe"The girl nodded softly"Yes mama, I promise to find a way to Amy....I will fin!!!"but before she could finish Robuttnick pucked her from the soft arms of her mother and put her inside a tank in her playroom"Asleep you will stay till I do more tests to you my daughter, Riku Robotnick......."he starts laughing as the girl cried, she went to sleep as a mask went over her mouth and water filled the tank.

Today when 17:

Steel-blue eyes opened inside the tank looking back at a girl with soft growing cuvres,a patch of pink fur on her butt with her tail,pink ears flicking in the water,along with a black tipped nose and small feet that made her look like a human amy with spikes of pink in her long red-gold hair,she looked at the armband on her left lower arm using it to get out, it took her a bit to stand and walk, but she did it,as soon as she did,she made a outfit like amy's in lavender color so it'd make it easier for Amy to see her,then packed a bag of tools and food"i will find my sister like i promised mother"she took a deep breath and took off having robuttnick's robots chasing her,she then saw a hole in the wall and jumped out landing on none other than Amy Rose's head herself, Amy jerked Riku into hiding "Who are you!?" Amy then covered Riku's mouth as some robots flew by "I'm your younger sister Riku,i came from a mix of Robotnick and your Mother,she asked me to find you,please i do not wish to go back to Robotnick....and..."Riku touched her ankle softly"My ankle hurts a bit...",Amy smiled softly at the fact she can have a family again,then slipped Riku onto her back and let Riku's arms go under her full breasts to hold on tightly as they ran off to her home.

One Week Later:

Amy smiled as she saw Riku fitting in, in their new home on Angel Island,Riku had changed her name to Taylor,and kept herself at home alot cleaning, replacing things and cooking, in hopes her dad wouldn't find her,though while Amy was gone she would look at photos and wish she could have friends and a crush like her sister,soon Amy saw more talent in her sister, Taylor was able to draw,cook,clean, and build things that caught her eye,Amy was soon filled with pride, she kept watching her wondering how Taylor would act if she met Shadow or Knuckles and in turn how would they act to her, so she chose to invite all her friends over to meet Taylor"Ohhh.....Taylor hurry!! My friends will be here soon...."Taylor just smiled and slipped a cake into the oven"I'm almost done....."Soon hearing a knock on the door, Amy smiled and went opening it"Come on in Knuckles"Taylor stepped out of the kitchen smiling as she held a bowl of nuts"!!!!......."her eyes widened as she saw the new person.

Well that was the first part of my story, please give me some answer as to how you thought of it,soon there will be nudity but since this is my first story online i wanted to know how you'd all think,and now it has been edited. Next Chapter:

The Meeting Between Female and Two Males We'll see how Knuckles and Shadow think of Amy's little sister


	2. Meeting Between A Female And Two Males

Now its time for the next Chapter: The Meeting between a Female and two Males Let's see how the boys are taking on seeing Taylor for the first time

Where we left off: Knuckles took the first look at Taylor, he was turning from Amy brushing bits of the first snow off his muscled arms and his purpleish hued eyes landed on Taylor and his hands stopped moving as his eyes took in the long red hair in a braid,the human looking face of soft white,and the pink ears on her head, with soft steel-blue eyes wide looking back at him,slender hands in gloves held a shaking bowl of nuts,she was in the same outfit as amy,but her soft cuvres barely filled it and it was green not red,her slender legs led right to the soft green boots that seemed too big for her,he rushed right to her side taking the bowl and putting it on the table, he then looked down at her "My, my.....Amy said she had a cute sister but I still can't believe she never told me you were so beautiful...welcome to Angel Island my dear..."he watched with glee seeing he was the first ever to say it to her,watching her left hand settle on her breast and the other at the base of her neck,he took her left hand seeing it as a chance to brush her breast too,seeing the jolt in that move show in her made him smile more as he bowed softly and kissed her hand.

At that time Amy turned seeing the whole thing and smiled softly at the fact her sister was already making men want her with just one look of angel sweetiness,seeing Taylor looking at her she winked to Taylor before taking Tails and Cream to the living room and grabbing Sonic's arm holding tightly to him."Come on Sonic, you can meet my sister later but I want Knuckles and Shadow to know her first"she smiled to Taylor and dragged Sonic away.

Shadow turned wondering where his friend Knuckles, went off to. Seeing Taylor and her hand being kissed by Knuckles make him turn a bit red but he jolted to Taylor's side and looked down at her with matching red eyes"My my..... my friend Knuckles don't tell me you're hitting on this lovely girl before she got a chance to see me?,I would take your left hand though he will not let go of your left hand May I be so bold as to take your right hand??"he smiled softly as he took it off her neck and held it inside both hands"it must have been awful living as a test for Robuttnick"he bowed and kissed her hand.

Taylor looked at the two guys softly in a daze,seeing Knuckles first she saw a strong but tough looking face,but she didn't seem scared as she saw his purple eyes only held in them gentlness,she then saw the rope of muscles in his chest and arms,he was in a pair of baggy green and black pants,with a matching green vest showing off his chest of red and white fur,she then turned looking over at Shadow blushing more as he took her hand into a strong muscled hand like Knuckles did,he as well was in a faded blue pair of jeans and blue vest showing off his muscled body to her,that was under red and black fur,his red eyes held the same gentleness as Knuckle's purple eyes,Shadow winked at Knuckles before they both led her into the livingroom and sat her on the couch then sat on both sides of her talking to her.


	3. The fist sign of trouble

Hope you liked my other chapters, here is the third Chapter lets see what happens when her dad enters the picture of this sweet life Taylor's made for herself with her big sister Amy Rose. See Taylor Rose's Anger

Well before anyone could see Amy did. Seeing Shadow and Knuckles already about to fall into Taylor's lap with love in their eyes, she jumped up as the cake timer went off, as at the same time Taylor jumped up and let loose her tone that made her sound like an older Cream, "oh my, I forgot that I had cake and dinner cooking, if you will be so kind Mr.Knuckles and Mr.Shadow, to please move for I must finish our meals for dinner....", But Amy wouldn't hear of it, she shoved Taylor back down and headed to the kicthen "No I will fix the rest of the meals!!!"Taylor watched as her sister acted strangly then shugged and stood as the phone went off, picking it up she started to talk"hello??"she just stood there as her eyes darkened with fear and filled with tears "I am not who you think I am......." getting tears on the floor she put the speaker to her lips"I AM TAYLOR ROSE!!!I SHALL NEVER BE YOUR CHILD AGAIN!!!!"she then slamed down the phone ripping it from the phoneline and took off for her room upstairs crying.

Amy came back smiling softly"Dinner is serv....??"she looked about softly"Where is Taylor guys??"Shadow and Knuckles looked up"she was upset and ripped the phone apart and took off crying..."Shadow slipped out and up into Taylor's room of rainbow colors and a dark corner where he found her"Taylor you ok??"he gasped softly as he saw her crying,half her face was robotic with oil running from the eye,she had a robotic arm that was slowly changing back to normal"Oh Taylor, I wish I knew that Robuttnick did this to you, if I knew I'd try to help .... Here "he held out his hand and when she slipped hers into it he yanked her into his arms and pressed her face to his chest feeling her body change normal as he rubbed her back softly and cuddled her"Its ok to cry, I'm here...your sister Amy is downstairs..you have family and friends now to cry on when you need to...."when she looked up at him with reddish eyes that were filled with tears and a flushed pale face he could not resist as he laid a hand on her chin holding it up as he slipped his lips softly over hers.

Shadow was kissing her!!!! Or atleast she thinks it was a kiss, her sister told her much about it, but she never thought much about it or her actions as she slowly shut her eyes and started to push at his chest to push him from her,but he keep kissing her,as her hands came to settle on his shoulders softly and his arms went about her waist before he slowly pulled away and looked down at her"Taylor I can not do a thing but one, I saw you at first sight, and fell hard, Taylor I know its been only a few hours but I think I love you!!!"being this the first time she was told it by a boy she knew he was wrong to say it but as much as she hated to hurt others,she no longer thought herself safe from him so she threw him out, more like hit him out as she brought out a mallet"Piko Piko Hammer!!!Hahhhyyy!!!" she sent him flying right into Knuckle's stomach, who just looked down at him"Dude what happened??"Shadow looked up at him with a goofy look on his face which made everyone gasp since he never had anything but a frown on"I kissed an Angel and said 'I love you' and she hit me into hell which is being here,my head in your fucking stomach Knuckles!!"then he jumped up and held something white,Taylor Rose's panites!?!?He smirked softly"She is mine Knuckles- ass, keep your Fucking pawed gloves off her you Fucking hell demon!!!"Shadow cried out, Knuckles then leapt onto Shadow crying out "Doubt you can get her to love you, you Asshole!!"Before anyone could say a thing Knuckles leapt onto Shadow and started to have a fist fight with him,Amy soon stopping them as Taylor came down looking for her panites to wash,seeing them in Shadow's hand she took them and glared at them"Here i am trying a chance at a new life!And i find out that i am the one causing two old friends to fight just because i am here!!!GET OUT!!!"she then broke into tears and ran to her room as she felt the change come on again,at the same time Amy shooed the boys away but planned a way to get Taylor to fall for one of the boys.


	4. Amy Birthday Shopping

Amy's birthday Shopping  
  
Well the next day "Gee Taylor you sure you wish to head out to the village??" Amy looked at her sister with soft eyes. "Oh yes Amy, I wish to go" Taylor on the other hand smiled and went out into the village, she had changed into one of Amy's outfits, a soft green shirt with a overall skirt over the top, she had then cut her hair to make it short like Amy's. Once at the village, she saw Sonic and went to his side to talk to him never knowing her sister Amy was watching. "OHhhhhh!!!H-H-H-How could she!?!?, She knows I love Sonic!!, Yet here she is messing with him!!!" she watched with her eyes gaining flames in them as Sonic and Taylor walked off, arm in arm. "Oh Mr .Sonic, thank you for saving me from this, its my sister's B-day and I have not a thing to get her, or an idea of what she wants!!!" but soon Taylor's eyes turned into anime hearts as she saw Knuckles past by, she then shook her head and went to work following Sonic who was going to help her find Amy a gift, "hmmm so she likes Knuckles huh??" Amy smirked and took off to Knuckles and then to Shadow to tell them of her plan to keep Taylor from Sonic and them to get Taylor, "Oh Mr. Sonic!!! Look what I found!!!" she ran up to him showing him a red locket"Do you think Amy would like this??, I mean she can put who she loves in it......." Sonic smiled loving the kid who seemed so much like his friend Tails who was in space with Cream to find his parents, he didn't mind caring for her as he reached out his hand and rubbed her head softly "she'd love it pint...." He patted her cheek and went off with her to let her try Chili Dogs. "do you like Amy, Mr. Sonic??" Taylor watched his face smiling as she saw red and he was trying hard to speak "Well I ummmmmm, that is I don't.........hmmmm I ummm" 


End file.
